My Lost Memories
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: When Usagi gets into an accident she winds up with amnesia and forgets everything about her self, her friends, even Mamoru... What will happen as she tries to regain her memories? And what if this ‘accident’ wasn’t an accident. Was it planned? UXM


**My Lost memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

R&R

Summary:

When Usagi gets into an accident she winds up with amnesia and forgets everything about her self; who she is, how she is Sailor Moon, her friends the Sailor Scouts, her past life as Princess Serenity and even Mamoru. What will happen as she tries to regain her lost memories? And what if this 'accident' wasn't an accident. Was it planned?

She didn't understand any of this at the time but she would soon in time to come. She couldn't remember anything. Her mind was completely blank. Nothing… she didn't even know her name.

"Who am I? I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" I stammered out of bed and looked around the room.

"Where am I?"

"Usagi don't you remember you were in an accident. You're at Juuban Hospital."

"Usagi…? Is that my name? Do you know who I am?" I stared up at her but she gave me a pitiful look.

"I think you should lie down for a while and in the meantime I'll go get the Doctor."

"Is my name Usagi?"

So many questions. No answers.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted when four girls ran into the room.

"Usagi! Are you ok?"

I looked at all them trying to place them. They all looked so familiar but nothing came to mind. Nothing at all. My mind was only blank. All I could see was darkness and nothing else.

'Is this who I am, a nobody? Why can't I remember anything? This is so frustrating!'

"Who are you? Who am I? I don't know the answers to either of those questions."

"Usagi it's us your friends, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei. Don't you remember us?"

"I don't know any of you. I can see only darkness in my mind. All is blank there is nothing more and nothing else. I'm sorry."

"Nurse! Doctor! Someone please come here." The girl that announced herself as Rei screamed for help while tears rolled down her lovely face.

The nurse that was helping me earlier walked into the room with a sad look on her face. I couldn't understand why though.

"I'm sorry girls but could you please lower you voices. I'll explain everything if you'll just follow me please?"

"Why doesn't she remember us?! What happened? What did you guys to do her?"

"Calm down Makoto. Let's listen to the nurse and come back later."

"Good-bye Usagi. We'll be back later to visit."

"You don't have to. There's no point since I don't remember anything anyway. I'm sorry I just want to be alone for now."

They all had tears welling up in their eyes as they left the room. Had I hurt them? Do I feel resent and regret because of what I said? I couldn't tell. Nothing was clear to me not even my own name.

**Rei P.O.V**

It was like losing your best friend. That's what this felt like. Usagi didn't remember any of us and it hurt so much. We all love her so much… she's one of us. We just defeated the Black moon clan and the Death Phantom too.

"She's Sailor moon! What are we going to do Luna?"

Makoto and Luna were whispering as we followed the nurse to the doctor. We had so many questions and very little answers.

"Doctor Kubi these young girls are friends of Tsukino Usagi."

"Ahh… ok"

"Hello. I' am Usagi's doctor Mr. Kubi. I guess you all want explanations?"

"Please"

He talked about so much I just got more and more confused.

"It's simple really. Usagi was in the wrong place at the wrong time and she ended up being in a car accident. She was hit by a car and hit her head on a wall. Now she has amnesia. I'm deeply sorry. She was in critical condition when we first got her in. Her body needs time to heal and her memories should regain over time. It all depends on her heart."

"What do you mean on her heart?" Ami asked first but we were all thinking it.

"Well it seems that if she wants to remember she will eventually but if she doesn't then she won't. I've treated a few people like this before and it usually ends up with them wanting to know at first but as they live on they decide to stay the way they are because they become somebody else and wouldn't want to change. Does that make sense?"

"Yeaa…"

"Her memories could also trigger from being places she would know well or if she's around people she knows too."

"We'll try our best. Thank you Doctor Kubi."

"No problem girls. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask. Now if you'll excuse me."

Our Usagi was gone… would she want to come back? Had her life been so bad that she didn't want to remember anything and start over? What happened to us? Does Mamoru even know?

So many questions and not enough answers.

So we all decided to go to Crown to discuss how we could help her remember. After all she is our friend and she is a Sailor scout. She's our Princess and it's our duty to protect her.

**Usagi P.O.V**

After they left I got out of bed to look out the window. As I stared I couldn't help but wonder who I was. Who I had once been and why I had forgotten. It was all a mystery to me. But I wanted to know who I am. I wanted to remember so why couldn't I?

That night I fell into a deep sleep and had a most mysterious dream. A girl who looked exactly like me was talking to me. The only difference was that she had a crescent moon on her forehead, she was wearing a long white dress and her blonde was longer. She looked like a princess and I wondered if I had seen her before. She looked so familiar but then again so did many things. She told me that the accident that caused my memory to leave was not a real accident.

"Usagi it was an enemy who caused you to lose your memory. Your body needs time to heal itself and I understand that you were going through a lot but you need to awaken the solider in you once more. You need to remember. They need you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are Sailor Moon"

"Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, you'll understand in time; once you remember."

"How can I remember? Why did I forget?"

"You have to figure out how yourself. I cannot help you. But you forgot because you were deeply hurt. The one you love betrayed you in a way that was most painful and so you wanted to forget. It is up to you to defeat the enemy, to save the people and to regain your memories. You need to be careful as well. The enemy's motive is to kill you. You are not alone you have friends who will help you. Trust in them and yourself Sailor Moon."

And then she was gone. Who was that mysterious woman? Why did she look like me? Am I Sailor Moon? Who is she even? There were so many questions left but I still had no answers. Would I ever find out who I am?

After I woke up with sweat all over my forehead a series of images went through my head. Five young heroines and a handsome young man fighting some kind of monster… Were those the Sailor scouts? Was one Sailor moon? Is this a memory?

Still no answers…

So what did you think? Like it? Don't like it? Critism is appreciated as well so that I can make it better! Please Review and let me know what you think. Arigato =}

-Yukimo-Chan ^^


End file.
